Stupid
by NnyFluff
Summary: Everything was fine...Until it all went wrong.


Stupid.

Xx

Stupid.

That's the only word to describe me right now.

I was stupid.

I _am_ stupid.

Not even mouse-brained.

Stupid.

Why didn't I see this coming?

Why did I let it go this far?

Why didn't I stop this?

The rain is coming down harder now. I guess I better find a place to stay for the night, I can't get sick now.

Then again, It doesn't matter if I get sick or not anymore.

I can hear the sound of rain coming down, can smell all the scents that come with rain, I feel my paws squish into the ground and I hurry into a hollowed out log. It's a little leaky, but I suppose it will do.

I scrape up some moss and ferns that aren't too wet yet and make a nest in a part where it isn't leaking. Curling up, I start licking my fur to dry it. Luckily my fur is thick and seems to repel water.

I put my head on my paws and watch the rain through a hole in the log for a while before closing my eyes.

_It's cold…_

Memories flash before my eyes. Memories of us before everything went wrong. Before I lost everything and everyone I ever loved.

_It's cold…_

Xx

"Wait up!" I call as a bound towards him. It's dark but warm.

Greenleaf. The scents of the warmest season fill my nose. The sky was clear with the exception of a few clouds and the moon and stars were shining through. Were StarClan watching?

He turns around, his white fur glowing in the moonlight and his pale amber eyes meeting my green ones. "Hello Ravenpaw."

I stop right before reaching him, sliding a little on the smooth ground. "Hi!" I meow.

He looks at me with a smile before giving me a small nuzzle. "What took you so long?"

I straighten myself up and hoped my fur was still smoothed down. "Sorry." I apologize, returning his nuzzle. "I had to wait for my denmates to fall asleep."

He gives a nod. "I'm glad you could come tonight. I've got a surprise for you."

"What is is?" I ask excidily.

He just turns around and walks to a small den in some thick bushes. I follow behind him, curious, and watch him pull out a huge rabbit.

"Wow!" I say. "I haven't seen a rabbit that big in a while!"

He gives a purr and licks my ear. "Have you ever seen a rabbit?"

I pull away and look at him. "Of course I have!"

"But you're not a WindClan cat."

"So?" I let my long fur fluff out. "Just because I'm from RiverClan doesn't mean I have never seen a rabbit. Our territories are right next to each other you know."

He rolls his amber eyes. "Come on, let's eat." He meows and settles just outside his den beside the rabbit.

"Okay!" I meow with a nod. I've only rarely had rabbit before, but it's not so bad. I settle close to him, enough so our pelts press together, and take a bite of the rabbit. It's not fish, besides, he caught it for us. I can't just say no.

We ate together in silence until the rabbit was finished. He nudged me into the den as rain suddenly started falling.

Curling up close to him I felt safe. I felt loved. I felt…happy.

Yes, I felt happy. So happy I could burst.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I hadn't even realized I was staring at him.

"Yes." I meow. "I'm more than okay."

He licked my ear again. "Good." He meowed.

We stayed like that for a while. Both of us. Just watching the light rain that fell and letting out scents mingle together for as long as possible.

"I have to go." I meowed, giving him a nuzzle, when I saw it starting to get lighter out. The rain had stopped by then, but I guess we were both too comfortable to move.

"Do you have to?" he asked as he stretched beside me.

"Yes." I sighed. I stood up and stretched, giving myself a shake before giving my love another nuzzle.

"I'll miss you when you're gone." He told me as I stepped out of the den.

"I know." I replied. I didn't even need to look at him to know he was sad. I could feel it.

He moved up and gave me a lick on the ear. "Promise you'll visit next moon?" he asked.

"Yes." I promised.

I turned back the way I came and ran away. The only reason I could bare to leave was because I promised to come back, and I would never break that promise.

"I'll wait for you!" he called. "Don't forget!"

"I won't!" I called back before racing away towards RiverClan. Towards my home.

And away from my love.

Xx

Authors Note: I don't even know why I wrote this. Meh, I guess I might continue this. I originally wrote this as the only chapter but it gave me ideas. So continue it maybe I will!

-NnyFluff


End file.
